


Maybe it's not a game

by Gracefanfics



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Character Growth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post baseball game, Sexual acts mentioned, just a little bit, whizzer panics, whizzers point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Headcanon: After whizzer and Marvin get back together in the early days of their (second relationship) they’re playing a game (doesn’t matter what. They’re both competitive enough that literally everything is turned Into a game/bet/dare) and then when whizzer wins there is a moment where he sort of freezes because he remembers what happened the last he won a game. And is expecting a big fight and petty hurtful comments andBut it doesn’t happen because Marvin just laughs and goes good game. Let’s play again. I bet I can beat you eventually.





	Maybe it's not a game

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own .
> 
> I've been sitting on this headcanon for days. 
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters. Not entirely sure how well it actually turned out.

Whizzer isn't scared of Marvin. That's a ridiculous notion. He's trained in karate and has actually fought off people who wanted to hurt him. He's kept his apartment this time around because well. You just never know do you? And he's seen the worst of what Marvin can do. So no he's not scared of him. It's just. It's different this time around. 

They still argue. Still fight over the stupidest of things but instead of it ending in either really great sex or even worse fights and slammed doors it ends when there's a paused and then they're laughing because oh my god are really fighting over what to watch or who gets to hold the remote or something else equally stupid .it's a nice change. (Whizzer kind of misses the sex though). Not to mention even bigger changes like. Marvin takes him out on dates now. Holds his hand, kisses him sweetly. Marvin cleans up after himself. Marvin cooks. (Not all the time. Mostly it's just take out but sometimes it happens). 

None of whizzers relationships have started with dating. It's always come later in the way of desperate men pulling out every stop in order to keep his attention (he humors them when he feels like it. It depends on the day. Or he use to. He's not sleeping around anymore and that's new too). 

So it's different . And well. Whizzer doesn't really know what to expect because of that. He doesn't understand the rules of this game. Doesn't know if Marvin has really changed and wants dates and sweet romance (which is admittedly really nice) or if this is an elaborate (unneeded way, he's always down to fuck) way to get into his pants. 

The point being that the difference sets whizzer on edge. He likes being able to predict things. 

It comes to ahead one day when he had dragged Marvin out to play racquetball and won. He wasn't expecting a different outcome he's been playing for awhile now and it's very obvious Marvin has never played. But they had been having such fun teasing each other, egging the other on, making increasingly ridiculous claims and oh god the laughter. That when the game ended it came to a surprise to whizzer. And everything came to a screeching halt in his head. Because he had won. And all he could think about was how much of a sore loser Marvin was.   
(Pretty boys were always supposed to bravely acquiesce. Be a patsy).

And all whizzer can think about is being thrown out for mocking(and winning at) the Sacramentos game of chess. And well. Instead of bragging and throwing it in marvin's face and gloating, he freezes. He can't help but wonder how the explosion will take place this time. Whizzer, amongst his panic, vows to himself he'll leave first. He's not going to put up with Marvin shit this time. He's not. 

Whizzer hadn't really been paying attention and suddenly marvin is right in his face and he hasn't heard a word the other man has said and can't help but flinch back. He's not afraid. He just didn't realize the man had gotten so close. And Marvin is frowning and reaching for his face and

“Hey sweetheart you okay?” Marvin’s words finally reach him . And huh his date is gently stroking his cheek and when whizzer still doesn't reply because seriously what the fuck? Marvin gently guiding him to sit down on the court. Marvin’s rubbing his back and telling him to take deep breaths and okay this getting ridiculous. 

“I know how to breath.” He snaps back. Probably a lot harsher than was needed. But whatever. 

“Oh good. I was worried you had forgotten. It's not like you to not brag after winning.” Marvins tone is teasing but. He's still rubbing his back and the phrase/I was worried/ is circling through whizzers head and really this is too much. Too different .

“It's not like you to be nice after you lose.” Whizzer spits his words, glares, but can't make himself move a way. 

Marvin looks stricken . What the fuck. If he's going to deny that, whizzer might actually punch him. 

“Is that what this is about? Whizzer. I told you. Hasn't it been past time I grew up? It was a good game. “

Whizzer can't come up with a response for that . Because what? (Things are so different now. And he doesn't understand the rules of this game) 

Marvin is clearly waiting for a reaction. A responses. Whizzer sputters under he can find one .find stable ground and restart his Brain. 

“Of course it was a good game! I was playing it.” 

Marvin laughs “oh good. Your back. Thought I might have broke you there for a second. “ 

Whizzer shoves him. “Shut up! You couldn't break me if you tried.” 

Marvin rolls with it and doesn't dignified that with a response. Saving them yet another fight. “Anyway. This just means we have to keep coming back until I do beat you. “ 

Whizzer can't help the grin stretching across his face even though he tries valiantly to hid it as he stands up. He offers his hand to Marvin, who instead of standing up, laid down. The asshole. 

“Well as winner of this match I demand a prize.” 

Marvin takes his hand. Let's himself be pulled up and steps into whizzers personal space.   
“Do you?” He asks before kissing him. But not like whizzer wants. He makes a frustrated noise and pulls Marvin closer so he can hiss in his ear. 

“You are going to take me home and fuck me” 

Marvin in response threads his fingers through whizzer hair and yanks. Whizzer doesn't quite contain the moan at the action.   
“Is that so?” He asks before harshly biting whizzers ear and releasing him . Before whizzer can retorted back Marvin is walking away and okay maybe whizzer asked for that but it's also no fair that Marvin can still walk when it feels like his legs have turned to jelly. 

“Aren't you coming?” Marvin throws back over his shoulder. 

“Not yet I'm not.” Whizzer retorts as he rushes to catch up with him . 

(Maybe things being different weren't such a bad thing). 

(Maybe this wasn't a game at all).


End file.
